


90 Seconds

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, coulrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's birthday, and Teddy has teased him one too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic for Daily Deviant. <3 Written for the theme: coulrophilia: sexual attraction to clowns, mimes, or jesters; sexual arousal from clowning, miming, etc.; incorporation of clown play into sex.
> 
> But seriously, there are NO FUCKING CLOWNS in this story!

 

Teddy could admit that he'd been something of a tease. He'd been under the impression that Harry rather liked it. The erection and all.

But now Harry had put a spell up, and it was really pretty embarrassing. Teddy felt as though he was being punished like a child, and all he'd really done was get Harry hard and not follow through when they had company coming over in the next five minutes. Was that really so very bad of him? Was it deserving of this?

This being Teddy relegated to the opposite side of the room, unable to cross to Harry's side because of the layer of magic down the middle between the sofa and the armchair. Unable to surreptitiously grab his cock when no one was looking or ghost a hand over that perfect ass. Teddy was watching Harry's ass now, as a matter of fact. Alas, from afar.

"They'll get suspicious if I can't even get near you, Harry," Teddy had complained. "What if Uncle Ron--"

"Don't call him that."

"What if Ron asks me to bring you a drink? What do I say? 'Oh, I can't because he's put up this wall so I can't touch him, because he's too much of a randy old man to keep from shagging me over the coffee table right in front of you.' Is that what I tell him, Harry?"

"Yes." Harry didn't even spare him a look. He just kept right on plumping throw pillows.

"You're supposed to say, 'I'm not old.'"

Harry didn't look up, but Teddy could still see the smirk trying to inch its way onto Harry's face. "I'm not old."

"Come on. I can make it happen in two minutes," Teddy wheedled.

"Who's randy now?" Harry stood back to look at the sofa.

"Minute and a half."

Harry did look at him now. "Seriously?"

Teddy waggled his eyebrows. But then the floo blazed to green life and the first of their guests shot through.

 

There was a price to Harry's revenge. He had known there would be. He was in a relationship with Teddy Lupin after all. But he hadn't expected this so much.

Their house was full of people -- every Weasley was in attendance, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus -- everyone. Every surface had a wizard or witch arse on it. Everyone was laughing, enjoying Teddy's excellent hors d'oeuvres and Harry's now-famous spiked pumpkin juice on the hot summer night. They'd opened the French doors, and a nice breeze was drifting through the rooms of the house, letting their spirited conversations and laughter out into the night.

Harry still had his wall up. It was bloody necessary, or so he'd thought. Actually, he hadn't thought. One moment, Teddy's hand had been down his trousers and the next it hadn't, and perhaps some of Teddy's impulsiveness was rubbing off on him, because he'd just thrown up the wall, a magical 'So there!' But instead of being a relief, it was actually really very frustrating.

It would be one thing if Teddy were a Muggle and couldn't fight back.

But he wasn't.

And he did.

Teddy had conjured his own glamour so that the people around him couldn't see him, but Harry, across the room, could. Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice and leaned against the mantle. Teddy sprawled back in the armchair, staring at him. And his hand toyed with his open collar a moment before sliding down his shirt front. Down, down, slowly down his chest and stomach, until he was palming his own clothed cock.

Harry shook his head no, but his lips defied him and tried to smile.

Teddy threw one leg over the arm of the chair. Harry could see how hard he was, the press of his impressive cock to the tight fit of his trousers.

Ron walked up to where Harry stood. Harry spared him a glance before he went back to watching Teddy.

"Where's Teddy?" Ron asked casually.

"He's around," Harry granted.

"I could use a few more of those pastries. He's a master in the kitchen, yeah?"

Teddy pulsed his hips up once.

"That he is. I think there are more warming in the oven," Harry told Ron. "Feel free to help yourself. Although he really should be setting them out himself for our guests," Harry enunciated.

Ron clapped him on the back. "No matter. I can find the kitchen. Happy birthday, mate."

"Indeed," Harry said. And he watched Teddy's slow smile take over his lips.

Once Ron had walked away, the real show began. Teddy didn't strip. He didn't take himself out or anything so vulgar (and satisfying) as that. No, Teddy enjoyed a bit of subtlety, Harry had learned.

So he just snapped his fingers at his trouser button, not undoing a thing, but it had the same effect. Harry's cock twitched as he watched him. He mimed lowering his zip -- extra slowly. Teddy watched Harry's face as he did it, studied his reaction.

Harry mouthed at him, 'You. Are. In. Trouble.'

Teddy pretended to pull his cock out then. And according to his miming, it was a good foot long.

Harry couldn't help it; he laughed.

Dean, talking to Charlie nearby, turned and gave him a funny look. Harry lifted his chin at him in greeting, took a sip of his drink, and went back to his show.

Teddy shrugged and shrunk his cock back to regular proportions, one hand wrapped around the fictitious base, the other grasping the head to show him. Harry nodded in approval.

Then Teddy stroked his etheric prick, from fat base all the way to tapering tip, and as he did, he let his head drop back, he closed his eyes, and his mouth dropped open in a silent groan.

Harry swallowed. It was really hotter than it had a right to be. But of course -- this was his Teddy.

Suddenly, Ron was back, his mouth stuffed to bursting with pastry. "Bwoddy bwiwwant," he said. He gulped it down. "What does he put in these, lust potions? I swear they make me weak in the knees."

"Probably," Harry answered, watching his lover stroking his invisible cock ten feet away.

"I mean, I've got to learn how to do these. Hermione works so much, and I never really learned how to cook, you know, so we eat a lot of take-out. Maybe if I learned to..."

Ron went on, but Harry had ceased to hear. Teddy was pretending to tweak his own nipple as his hand sped up between his legs. He'd begun to writhe, too. Harry was a complete sucker for the writhing.

"Excuse me," Harry said, interrupting Ron in the the middle of a sentence about shepherd's pie. Harry pulled his wand and waved it once, dispelling the wall. He waved it again and took down Teddy's glamour. Teddy immediately sat upright at Harry's approach. Harry took him by the elbow and hauled him up. He began walking toward the open French doors.

"Say, Harry, when's cake?" Seamus called.

"Soon," Harry told him, not breaking stride.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Luna said as they passed her.

"Thanks, Luna."

Teddy stumbled along behind him as he walked. He pulled Teddy out into the warm night and kept walking until they'd cleared most of the noise of the party. Harry found a secluded corner, the one under the birch tree, and then he turned Teddy toward the tree, pressed him against it, and worked his trousers down to mid-thigh.

"I'm going to fuck you right now, so you'd better do your thing, Teddy," Harry told him.

He heard Teddy sigh, felt his body relax a little, as Harry opened his own trousers and fished his own aching cock out.

"I'm ready," Teddy whispered to him, and when Harry rubbed the head of his cock against his entrance, he could tell he was. Teddy was slick and a little loose and Harry slid inside with minimal resistance even though it was still tight enough to hold him just right.

"You're bloody amazing," Harry told him.

"Did you like that? In there?"

Harry laughed once against the back of his neck. Then he pulled almost all the way out only to plow back in.

"You've got a minute and a half," Harry told him. He started fucking hard and fast.

"Oh Merlin..." Teddy whined. He bucked back against Harry, holding tight to the tree trunk.

"Can you come without touching it?" Harry grunted.

"What do you think?"

Harry smiled, took Teddy's hips in his hands, and yanked him back into the fuck time and again.

Maybe a minute had gone by. Someone told a very funny joke inside and the house erupted in laughter, and Harry didn't care. His bollocks were pulling up. He was getting ready. Teddy's arse was smooth and hot and deep, and his little sounds were driving Harry over the edge.

"Wait," Teddy said then. "Hold still."

"Dammit," Harry gritted out, but he stilled, his pelvis pressed to Teddy's buttocks, cock squeezed tight, aching to come.

Then Teddy did what he did: he Vanished all his clothes, contorting himself, changing his shape, his mass as he turned around, staying impaled on Harry's cock, one long leg going over Harry's head for a physics-defying moment before he settled, legs wrapped around Harry's waist, hands clutching his shoulders.

Teddy grinned triumphantly. "Thirty seconds," he breathed. He started moving on Harry's cock.

Harry growled, pushed him back against the tree, and fucked up into him. Teddy's eyes rolled back. He smiled blissfully, one hand on Harry's shoulder, one around a tree branch, and he came.

And while he came...

"Fuck," Harry breathed as Teddy's arse got tighter, tighter, tighter, so bloody tight, and began almost rippling around him, vibrating, and Harry gripped Teddy's body close to his own and exploded inside him. "Jesus, what are you doing?" he shuddered. And Teddy just smiled and undulated against him, looking now into Harry's eyes, blinking slowly.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry smiled, finished and spent. He leaned forward and kissed Teddy's supple lips. Teddy's arse relinquished him, and he slid free with a groan. Teddy's legs unwrapped from around his waist, and Harry lowered him to the ground. "I love you," Harry told him.

"I know," Teddy whispered against his lips.

When Teddy was once again dressed and Harry's bits were put away properly, when they no longer smelled like fucking and they'd caught their breath, Harry took his lover's hand and led him back through the darkness toward the house -- toward cake and everyone singing to him and wishing him well.

And then later, when they'd all gone home, he'd ask Teddy to give him another show -- this one in the privacy of their bedroom. This one would last longer and go further. This one would make him ache even worse.

Because, Harry decided, he liked a good tease after all.


End file.
